


Scary Movie

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-20
Updated: 2011-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movie night has the Aerialbots in a tizzy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scary Movie

Silverbolt reached out, grabbing hold of the first one of his brothers that came to hand, and pulled. That it was Slingshot, and not protesting even, was testimony to how scary the movie was.

Within moments of having Slingshot in his lap, mutually clinging and hiding optics, the other three had crowded in around them. Silverbolt ignored the looks from the other Autobots, and just tried to hold or touch as many of his brothers as he could.

"Hey," Wheeljack offered, seeing just how frightened the Aerialbots were. "There's no such thing as gremlins."

The five just shivered, still clinging.


End file.
